


История о домовом эльфе

by Tahy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahy/pseuds/Tahy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В магическом мире хватает интересных возможностей, но нет ничего более замечательного, чем простой домовой эльф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История о домовом эльфе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The House Elf’s Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15216) by gingertart. 



На этот раз она была полна решимости не допустить провала. Провал означал потерю дома, семьи, уверенности в себе и всего, что имело значение; ей крайне посчастливилось получить второй шанс. Её вызвала высокая госпожа-профессор, поставив задачу, которая потребует от неё предельной находчивости и всех её магических сил.

– Винки, – сказала она своим четким строгим голосом. – Я понятия не имею, что здесь происходит – скажем так, всё-таки имею, но предпочла бы не слишком об этом задумываться, – и не представляю, сколько знаете вы, домовые эльфы.

Она поглядела поверх очков, и Винки почувствовала, как та пытается передать послание, совершенно не совпадающее по смыслу с её речью. Винки жалела, что здесь нет Добби; он так хорошо понимает людей. Винки уже совершала ужасные ошибки, даже когда думала и думала; она так и не сумела понять, что тогда надо было сделать иначе.

– Да, госпожа Макгонагалл, – проговорила она – это самый безопасный ответ, когда люди всё так запутывают.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты следовала за директором, и не хочу, чтобы ни он, ни кто-то другой об этом знал.

Винки чувствовала, как её уши опускаются вниз. Именно конфликт лояльности и послужил причиной её крушения в прошлом. Макгонагалл махнула рукой.

– О, я не жду от тебя отчетов или чего-то подобного. Я просто хочу… хочу верить, что он до сих пор следует приказам Альбуса, несмотря на то, что впечатление создается совершенно обратное. Если это так, ему нужен кто-то, кто за ним присмотрит. Если нет, то, по крайней мере, у него будет шанс выжить, даже если он окажется потом в Азкабане, – женщина на миг сжала губы, и на лице у неё проступило измученное выражение, совершенно не гармонирующее с затуманенным взглядом. – Это все, можешь идти.

Несмотря на склонность время от время жаловаться на судьбу, причем сливочное пиво играло здесь далеко не последнюю роль, Винки была хорошим эльфом. Она повиновалась приказам, полученным от главного замкового домовика, изо всех своих сил выполняла обязанности и не сплетничала. Помня о новых распоряжениях, она ускользала от основных обязанностей по уборке, переносясь на площадку перед дверью директора – или в его спальню, или в ванную, якобы для протирки пыли или подметания, и наблюдала.

Она видела, как он ходил из угла в угол, как будто не в силах отдохнуть. Она подслушивала загадочные беседы между ним и портретом великого Альбуса Дамблдора. Как странно: убитый им человек все равно рад был с ним разговаривать, пусть и в виде картины. Она наблюдала его взаимодействие с другими членами штата и учениками. Она замечала его отсутствие и присутствие, а ещё то, что он умел быть настолько же незаметным, как и домовики – иногда ей приходилось прерывать работу, дабы последовать за ним.

Когда он смотрел на других профессоров, она видела чудовищную жажду в его глазах, – как у вышвырнутого из дома эльфа, который до сих пор издалека следит за своей семьей. Она видела, как он съеживается за столом, закрыв лицо руками. Он мало спал и практически ничего не ел. Одним словом, он казался таким же потерянным, как и она, когда её выгнали со службы у Краучей.

Винки знала, что она не самая умная среди домовиков; она была не настолько догадливой, как Кричер или Добби, не такой организованной, как Нодд, главный замковый эльф, но всё-таки могла определить проблему: директор был одинок и несчастен. В её крови пела потребность заботиться о тех, кому ей предписано служить; она была эльфом, которого научили заботиться о своей семье.

Она начала приносить для него из кухни вкусненькое. Он был разборчив в еде, и она подозревала, что у него расстройство желудка; если бы не пристрастие к крепкому чаю, его вкусы можно было назвать весьма умеренными. Он предпочитал оладушки кексу; игнорировал затейливые пирожные, но не брезговал иногда обычным несладким печеньем или простой пшеничной выпечкой. Омлет на тосте или сэндвич с сыром и чатни соблазняли его чаще, чем тарелка, полная мяса и овощей.

Вскоре у неё вошло в привычку доставлять поздно вечером в его комнату легкий ужин, а у него в привычку – его съедать. Эльфы знали, что бумаги на его столе трогать нельзя, но она мало-помалу взяла на себя обязанности убирать грязные стаканы и тарелки, вытирать пыль с полок и подметать полы. Отвечающий за все это эльф был счастлив с ней поменяться; он предпочитал обслуживать профессора Флитвика, известного своим неунывающим характером и опрятностью. Директор Снейп всегда был вспыльчивым; ну кто в здравом уме хотел бы убирать его комнаты или стирать пыль с кошмарных гримуаров?

Возможно, она чересчур расслабилась, полагая, что он слишком сосредоточен на своих собственных трудностях, чтобы её замечать, потому как обнаружить себя прижатой к стене с палочкой у горла оказалось для неё совершенным сюрпризом. Винки уже собралась было аппарировать, когда он заговорил:

– Оставайся на месте.

В ответ на прямой приказ директора она, естественно, замерла, сжав руки вместе. Он медленно встал, держа палочку. Его лицо лишилось всякого выражения, однако проницательные черные глаза кричали, что он настороже, – такого она ещё не видела. 

– На кого ты работаешь?

– Я эльф Хогвартса, – пискнула она. – Я работает на вас.

– Хм-м, – нахмурился он. Недели наблюдения за ним научили её понимать, когда он действительно сердит, и она осознала, что его раздражение сейчас было таким же притворным, как и гнев, направленный на несчастных учеников, ставших ему поперек дороги. Он читал им проповеди, а ещё посылал выполнять разные задания, которые убирали их с глаз долой, пока вокруг рыскали Кэрроу. О да, эльфы способны узнать зло в лицо.

Внезапно палочка взлетела вверх, и она автоматически вздрогнула, когда он направил ту ей в лицо.

– Легилименс!

Какой-то миг она смотрела на него и в то же самое время на себя, ощущая его глубокое истощение, пока он проверял её лояльность – не притворяется ли она и не предает ли. Мимолетное прикасание к его разуму было похоже на погружение в глубины крохотных сверкающих механизмов, которые профессор Дамблдор обычно держал у себя на столе, только в миллион раз сложнее. Она охнула, и картинка лопнула как пузырь. Директор Снейп кивнул и убрал палочку в рукав, а потом нехарактерным для себя жестом потер бровь тыльной стороной запястья.

– М-м – да, прости. Надеюсь, я не сделал тебе больно.

– Я не больно, – уверила она его, пораженная, что профессору не все равно. Он схватился за спинку кресла у камина и оперся на него.

– Я раньше никогда не пытался работать с нечеловеческим разумом, – очень тихо проговорил он, как будто бы самому себе. – Мне следовало принять меры предосторожности. Это было неразумное решение.

– Вы больно, директор?

– Просто несколько потерял душевное равновесие; твой разум не похож ни на что, с чем я до сих пор сталкивался. Мерлин, теряю хватку. – Он обошел кресло и опустился в него.

– Я приносит вы чай, – заявила она, и его губы чуть дернулись, как будто её слова вдруг приятно его удивили.

С этого момента, работая в его комнатах, она позволяла себе видимое присутствие. Он, кажется, предпочитал знать, чем она занимается – замечая, кивал ей и снова углублялся в бумаги или в чтение. Когда к нему приходили, он никогда не приказывал ей исчезнуть, но она все равно становилась невидимой, и он не говорил по этому поводу ни слова. Так она стала свидетельницей обычной мстительности брата и сестры Кэрроу, неохотных визитов остальных членов штата, скрывавших свою боль и муку от предательства за фасадом ледяной вежливости, и, самое главное, длинных и загадочных бесед с портретами. По крайней мере, хоть они ему доверяли.

Вот так всё и шло – до той самой темной ночи в мае, когда директора Снейпа изгнали из замка Хогвартса деканы Гриффиндора, Равенкло и Хаффлпаффа, а маленькая эльфийка следовала за ним, повинуясь приказу, как все домовики, до последнего. Она наблюдала, как Люциус Малфой пришел к Снейпу и послал его в Визжащую Хижину. Её не заметил Гарри Поттер со своими соратниками. Сам Лорд Волдеморт не сознавал, что она смотрит из темноты, слишком поглощенный своими замыслами, чтобы заметить присутствие домовика – даже в лучшие дни он совершенно не принимал этих существ в расчет.

Винки был безразличен результат последовавшей Великой Битвы. О победе Гарри Поттера она узнала гораздо позже. Она была слишком занята, призывая противоядие, кровевосстанавливающее и лечебные зелья, повязки и бадьян из персональных запасов профессора Снейпа.

Винки изо всех сил заботилась о своем подопечном и на этот раз провала не допустила. Она потеряла работу, но была счастлива новому занятию: ремонту маленького, но очень неухоженного дома где-то на севере Англии.


End file.
